Some People Say Snow Changes Everything
by ilovejasperandbella
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends up until Edward met Tanya. Bella's always been in love with him. Will he be able to love her when they get trapped in their school because of snow. Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight unforunatley): **

**Hope you like it. I don't know if I've gotten the hang of writing yet. **

I wasn't surprised when I woke up Monday morning and it was raining. I overslept and and had 10 minutes to get ready. Being the pereson I am I just threw on a gray v-neck,skinny jeans and my favorite purple converse(links on my page). I just threw on a little mascara, got my volleyball stuff and went downstairs. I was extremley clumsy, but when it came to volleyball that all went away. I played all year long and never got sick of it. Charlie was down there.

"Hey Bells, I put some snow chains on your truck, there's supposed to be a huge ice storm coming our way."

"Thanks Dad, gotta go running late."

"Bye, Bell. Have fun for you last first day of high school."

I went out to my truck and got to school.

"BELLA!" It was my best friend Alice. Who was also the sister of the most poopular, good-looking, most sweetest guy in school. Edward, I was secretly, and completely, and irrevocably in love with him. But no one knew but Alice and I made her swear to never tell anyone.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella, Jasper texted me last night! He said he wanted to get together and hang out!" Jasper was new to our school and was immediately accepted into the popular group. He was gorgous and so was his twin sister Rosalie.

"Thats great Alice. I'm so happy for you. What are you guys going to do?"

" He said Rosalie's throwing a party Friday night and asakd if I wanted to go!" That little 4'11" pixie was jumping up and down in excitement. "Look it's him!" she whisper-screamed. He looked at her and she blushed and he winked. "He winked!" She was definatley falling head over heels for this guy.

"Alice, it's late we gotta head to class."

"Ok , but Bella I was talking to Edward last night..."

"Alice stop! Stop trying to hook us up he will never like me!"

"Whatever Bella let's go to homeroom." We walked in silence the rest of the way. You could tell all she could think about was Jasper. When we got to class we had to sit in alphabetical order. So Alice and I split up. I was looking down doodling when I saw Edward Cullen walk into the room. He was drop dead gorgous. We used to be best friends up until seventh grade when he met his "first love" Tanya. Ugh I hated her so much. She was a slut and I don't know what he saw in her. I think deep down Edward knew I had a crush on him. When he sat down he caught me staring and I looked down and blushed. I hate my blushing. I looked back up and he winked at me. If it was even possible I blushed more and looked away.

Science and Math were really boring and then came English. Edward and Alice and Jasper were all in my class, and unfortunately Tanya was too. We were about quaterway through class when the principal came over the announcements.

" Hello students of Forks High. I am sorry to say that there has been a huge snow storm that has locked us in the building. The snow is up against the doors and windows and no way to get out." The whole class was silent, we were scared and schocked.

" Before you all start to panic, we have enough food, and water. The only problem is the heat. It will probably go out soon so when it does everybody go and get your coat. Thanks, teachers please come to the faculty room for an emergency meeting."

"Behave I won't be gone long."

After our teacher left everyone got out of their seats to sit with their friends. Alice came over to sit next to me. " Oh my gosh Bella can you believe our luck? We got stuck in a class with Jasper and.." she whispers the next part. "Edward!"

"Alice! He has Tanya." I looked over to them as I spoke. Tanya was sitting on Edwards lap laughing and Edward was stroking her hair lovingly. Tanya was wearing the shortest of skirts possible, it looked likea belt. And tall uggs and a sweater that had a deep v-neck and her super model stomach was showing. I sighed.

" What's wrong Bella? You seem sad."

" I just wish I had someone like Tanya has Edward."

"Bella by the time my plan is done you will have Edward or better."

"Whatever you say Alice. But y-." I was cut off by Tanya screaming and slapping Edward across the face.

"Edward! How could you say that! I'm yours and no one elses! I don't care what your freakish pixie sister has to say!"

"Tanya!" Edward cried

"Edward! You should love me more than her not the other way around."

"Tanya I do love you just as much as her maybe more." He seemed to forget that Alice was in the room.

"Whatever Edward. You're lying."She slapped him again and then huffed off to sit with her friends.

"Alice. I'm sor-" Edward called from across the room

"Just shut it Edward." She turned away from him and when I lookd closely she had tears running down her face.

"Alice. It's ok he was just being a jerk. He loves you and you know it."

"Do I know it Bella? He's supposed to be my best friend and he just told his slut of a girlfriend she loved her more." She spoke up at the slut part so Tanya would hear and looked at her.

"You wanna go bitch?!" Tanya said and stalked across the room with her hands in fists.

"Tanya stop." Edward tried to interfere and stop her.

"No Edward let her come over heree. I'm going to teach her a lesson about messing with a Cullen." Alice sneered

"Alice please don't you'll get hurt." I tried to stop her but it was too late. Tanya came over and Alice bitch slapped her and pulled her hair. Somehow thy both ended up on the ground and Edward came over and picked Tanya up.

"Edward, you still pick her over me?" Alice said and ran out of the room crying.

"Alice, I-."Edward tried

"Edward, save it don't you think you hurt her enough." I said and stalked out of the room. When I was about halfway down the hallway th lights went out and it was pitch black.

"Shit." and then I heard someone behind me and grabbed my waist and I screamed.

**Should I continue or is this useless? Let me know. Reviews are like hot chocolate after getting out of playing in the snow.**


	2. Tears and Fights

**Hey I'm back(: I don't really know where this chapters going yet. So bare with me.**

**BPOV:**

"Shhh, Bella it's just me."

"Edward?" Why was Edward here?

"Yea. Where's Alice?" He acted like he actually cares. Yea right.

"I don't know you pissed her off and made her really upset and she ran off." I said blushing and I don't even know why. I'm just glad it is dark so he wouldn't be able to notice.

"Bella, I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want Tanya to be mad at me and break up with me in front of everyone. I just dont know..ugh I hate this."

"I hate Tanya." I mumbled so low I didn't think he would hear me.

"What'd you say?" he asked

"Nothing, but Edward if Tanya really means more to you then Alice. You really gotta rethink that. You and Tanya aren't going to last forever and Alice is you flesh and blood! She's hurting right now.."

"That's why I'm trying to go and find her. But there's no lights so that might be hard."

"I know. Edward I just want you to think. You need someone who isn't a selfish whore only getting with you so other guys are jealous. You need someone like...." _I wanted to say me but didn't want to let him know I was secretly in love with him yet._

"Like who Bella?" He was now bending down and had his hand on my cheek. I could feel his breath on my face. He started to lean down. _Is he really going to kiss me?! He won't I mean he just was sticking up for his girlfriend Tanya._

"Where are you Edward?!" Tanya's voice sounded like she was just down the hall.

"God speak of the little bitch." I mumbled

"Little Isabella Swan! Did you just swear?"

"Maybe I did. I'm not the innocent little girl that was your best friend in sixth grade Edward."

"Eddie! Why are you in hear with this little bitch?"

"Tanya stop." Edward tried to stop her

"No Edward. This little whore needs to know that you're mine, and that you're just trying not to hurt her feelings. Isn't that what you told me yesterday? That she was pathetic?"

"Really Edward. Is that what you've been telling people? That you're just leading me on trying to be nice? I'm pathetic?" I was getting mad. _Me pathetic? She must be making this up. I mean I don't even talk to him anymore. She's lying._

"Bella, you know that's not what I meant."

"Oh so you really said that. Well Edward you just hurt two of your "favorite girls." I hope you're happy." I said and stalked out of the room with tears falling down my face. _He used to always call Alice and I his favorite girls, well I guess he's only got on favorite girl now. And me and Alice both hated her guts. When will he just see through her. Ugh this makes me so mad._

"Alice! Alice where are you?" I was running down the hall looking for her.

"I'm in here Bella!" I heard her voice from an empty classroom. She was sitting on the teachers desk with tissues and her head in her hands. She looked so sad.

"Alice. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Bella why are you crying? You look like a mess. No offense." _I look like a mess? _

"Edward surprisd me, looked like he was about to kiss me, Tanya came in pretty much told me Edward was just leading me on, so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. Oh and Edward told Tanya that I was pathetic."

"Bella that's horrible! He's a jerk and that Tanya is a slut."

"Alice enough about me. How are you? That was so jerky of him to say. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Bella. But it sucks we are now stuck in school with him for a while."

"Alice how do you know ? We could only be here for today." I was trying to make her feel better but it wasn't really helping.

"Bella, I can feel it we are going to be here for awhile. My mom texted me. She said the snows really high. She can't even use her car."

"Oh well that's just lovely."

"Alice?" A voice came in from the hall and scared us.

**Wait for another update to find out who that isss......who could it be? Edward?Teacher?Principle? Wait to find chaptere isn't very good I didn't really know where to go with it. Thanks(: Reviews are like ice cold water after working out.(:**


	3. Embarassment

**I'm back(: Hope you enjoy this chapter(:**

**BPOV:**

Previously:

_"Bella that's horrible! He's a jerk and that Tanya is a slut."_

_"Alice enough about me. How are you? That was so jerky of him to say. I'm sorry."_

_"It's ok Bella. But it sucks we are now stuck in school with him for a while."_

_"Alice how do you know ? We could only be here for today." I was trying to make her feel better but it wasn't really helping._

_"Bella, I can feel it we are going to be here for awhile. My mom texted me. She said the snows really high. She can't even use her car."_

_"Oh well that's just lovely."_

_"Alice?" A voice came in from the hall and scared us. _

Oh crap. I hope we don't get caught by a teacher. But then the door opened and in walked in a gorgeous blonde, aka Jasper. Wearing dark jeans, a concert tee and sneakers.

"Alice are you ok Darlin'? Edward was being a huge jerk. That was so mean to say." In his adorable southern accent. You could tell Alice was surprised he came in. He obviously cared about her.

"Yeah Jasper thanks for coming and checking on me."

"No problem and I brought you some tissues just in case you needed any." He leaned in and gave her a hug. And just as he was leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek Mr. Hynes walked in and said " Hey what are you kids doing in here!? You are supposed to be in your classrooms. NOW GO!" We hurried out and as soon as we got in the hall we all started laughing.

"Did you see his face!" Alice said

"He looked like he was about to explode!" Jaser said

"He probably thought you guys were going to have sex on his desk!" We all stopped laughing eventually and started walking down the hall. Jasper had his arm around Alice and Alice and I were linking arms. I kept tripping on my feet and Alice tried to hold me up. As we walked into the room I tripped big time and Jasper held Alice up so I fell. Everyone burst out laughing and my cheeks turned deep crimson red. I looked down to the floor.

"Do you need help Darlin'?"

"Yea thanks Jasper." He picked me up and helped me to my desk. I looked up at everyone and they were over it already. But as my eyes went to Edward I saw he was staring at me with a look in his eye I couldn't understand. It looked like concern, but.....it couldn't be. He hated me.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted and snapped her finger in front of my face. I looked at her surprised.

"What Alice?!"

"I called your name like 5 times. Are you okay?" She was looking between me and Edward with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah I'm fine. What were you saying?" Alice started going off about something like shopping, but I wasn't really listening. I was still thinking about Edward's look. I was interrupted again when the principles voice came over the loud speaker.

"Okay students. Us teachers have decided that we are going to let you walk around for awhile. With no teaching. Just behave and use inside voices."

"Bella what are we going to do? We have the whole day to do nothing."

"Truth or dare!" I heard from across the room. Of course it was Tanya.

"Yeah!" I heard from many people. They all started sitting down but I was sitting still. No way was I playing this.

"Come on Bella. We all want to know why you thought Edward really liked you when you say truth everytime." Tanya said. I looked down in embarassment but went to sit down anyways. Next to Alice who was next to Jasper next to Edward next to Tanya next to her drones and then the football team then Ben then Angela. Who was next to me.

'It's okay Bella." Angela said " I don't really want to play either.

Oh god. What was I getting myself into.

**hope you enjoyed! truth or dare next chapter.**


	4. Truth or Dare and Threats

**This is the truth or dare scence! I tried to have fun with it **

**so I hope you have fun reading**

_Previously:_

_"Truth or dare!" I heard from across the room. Of course it was Tanya._

_"Yeah!" I heard from many people. They all started sitting down but I was sitting still. No way was I playing this._

_"Come on Bella. We all want to know why you thought Edward really liked you when you say truth everytime." Tanya said. I looked down in embarassment but went to sit down anyways. Next to Alice who was next to Jasper next to Edward next to Tanya next to her drones and then the football team then Ben then Angela. Who was next to me._

_'It's okay Bella." Angela said " I don't really want to play either._

_Oh god. What was I getting myself into._

* * *

**BPOV:**

"I'll go first because I'm the most beautifullest!" Tanya said

"That's not even a word." Angela whispered to me trying not to be heard by Tanya, but Tanya ended up hearing anyways.

"Shut up Angela, it's not my fault I'm so hot and everyone loves me and thinks your a little prude."

"Shut up Tanya! No one really likes you exept my asshole of a brother Edward who is probably just dating you so he can get some action." Alice exclaimd jumping up and defending Angela

"Alice, jeez I didn't know you were so jealous of me and your brother. Is it because your own brother has someone and you don't. You little pixie."

"Actually, she does have someone. Me." Jasper told everyone

"Really?" Alice turned around and looked up at Jasper with love in her eyes

"Of course Darlin'" They hugged and sat back down. They couldn't stop staring in eachothers eyes.

"Now that, that disgusting nerd love fest is over, let's start the game." Tanya said obviously jealous over the obvious love between Jasper and Alice.

"I'll go first." Tanya said " How about.....Bella." Tanya said turning her gaze over to me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many people have you kissed?" Oh god. She would not want to hear the answer to this.

"Um. One." Right when I answered I knew I should have lied. Tanya burst out laughing along with everyone else in the room except Alice, Jasper, Edward and Angela. Angela gave me a sympathetic look and Alice did too.

"Who was that Bella?" Tanya asked

"Umm.." I looked over at Edward who just was looking at me waiting to see if I would tell the truth. " Edward." I mumbled too low.

"What'd ya say?"

"Edward." I mumbled a little louder.

"What?"Even though I knew she could hear me.

"Edward! Ok. Edward was my first and only kiss. We were young in sixth grade and it meant nothing."I said finally loud enough so people could hear.

"Aww Eddie! You gave this little girl her first and only kiss! You should be honored! She's probably waiting for you to give her another one. Not gonna happen is it?" Tanya said in an annoying voice. Just for the effect she pulled Edward in and started heavily making out with him. Gross. Everyone was looking at me seeing if I would cry. But I wouldn't. I'd hold it in for later. Edward pushed Tanya away, finally.

"Alright Bella your turn." Edward said

"Ok. Jessica (One of Tanya's followers). Truth or dare?"

"Umm. dare."

"Ok. You have to exchange your shirt and pants with the person on your right. And keep thm on for the rest of the game." The person on her right just happened to be Emmett a guy from the football team. He was huge. They went into the bathroom to change and we kept going on with truth or dare.

We all stopped as they walked in the room. It was hilarious. Emmett had on a pink skirt and it was so tight. And Jessica had on a huge football jersey down to her knees and to walk she had to hold up her burst out laughing and they both turned red and started to sit down. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and Tanya followed. She pinned me up against the sink.

"If you ever touch Edward I will ruin you. He is mine you got that. He doesn't want you."

"Ok. Whatever you say crazy woman. Let me up. I came in here for a reason." I did my business and when I came out Tanya was in the othere stall. I walked back in the other room and everyone stared at me wide-eyed. Ecspecially Edward. I sat down and asked Alice what the problem was.

"Edwards dare was to kiss the next person who walked in the all thought it would be Tanya so they could watch them kiss again." At that moment Tanya came in and heard what Alice said.

"Eddie! You're not really going to kiss her. Are you?"

"Tanya I have to. Aren't you the person that when we played at your house you said you were a pussy if you didn't do the dare?"

"Well yeah but this is different. You have a girlfriend and you're supposed to kiss someone else!"

"Tanya, i'm gonna do it." Edward said and started walking towards me

"Edward Cullen! If you kiss her we are over! Do you hear that!"

**Sorry if that was too short. Review and tell me if he should kiss her or not! I need 15 reviews before I update again!** **Update!(:**


	5. Break ups and uncontrollable pixies

**I'm Back! **

_Previously:_

_"Edwards dare was to kiss the next person who walked in the all thought it would be Tanya so they could watch them kiss again." At that moment Tanya came in and heard what Alice said._

_"Eddie! You're not really going to kiss her. Are you?"_

_"Tanya I have to. Aren't you the person that when we played at your house you said you were a pussy if you didn't do the dare?"_

_"Well yeah but this is different. You have a girlfriend and you're supposed to kiss someone else!"_

_"Tanya, i'm gonna do it." Edward said and started walking towards me_

_"Edward Cullen! If you kiss her we are over! Do you hear that!"_

* * *

**BPOV:**

Oh my god. He wasn't going to do it if Tanya would break up with him. And that kiss in 6th grade was amazing, I want to feel his lips on mine again. Damn it!

But Edward surprised me.

"Tanya I'm sick of you thinking you own me. Your just like my old girlfriends, sluts who think they are above of everyone else who might not wear as tight clothes as you do. I hurt my sister for you. Me and my sister used to be best friends before I started going out with you. Bella used to be my best friend. I left them both for you, and now I regret doing that. But at the same time, thank you Tanya. You helped me realize that I need to pick less slutty girls and now I know I want a true relationship not just us screwing all the time."

Oh my god. Edward Cullen just stuck up for himself! And now he was going to kiss me! Wait I shouldn't be forgiving him so fast, he hurt me and Alice really bad. I looked around the room everyone was in shock! Tanya looked so sad she looked like she was about to cry. Alice was walking up to Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Edward, you finally get what I've been trying to tell you for months. But don't think I fully forgive you."

"Thanks Alice, I'll try to earn bacak your trust. Now back to that dare."Edward said and started walking towards me.

" Ready Bella?" I nodded and looked down not meeting his gaze. Then he put his finger under my chin and brought his lips to mine. It was amazing his lips were warm and soft and inviting. I felt like I was in heaven. His tongue grazed my bottom lip looking for permission to enter, and I granted it. We kissed for what seemed like forevr until we finally had to come up for air. Even then we couldn't stop looking at eachother and had our foreheads were resting on eachothers. Then we hard throat clearing. So I backed away and went to sit down next to Alice.

"Oh my god Bella! That was amazing! That was hot! You were kissing for awhile! You shoulda seen Tanya, she was fuming! It was hilarious." I looked around the room for Tanya.

'Where is she?"

"She stalked out of the room after awhile."

I looked at Edward and he was sitting down still looking surprised. He caught me staring and smiled at me. I shyly smiled back. Everyone started talking. I guess truth or dare was over. Thank came back into the room and sat on Edwards lap. I stared open-mouthed. I thought she said if we kissed it was over. Edward looked at her in dusgust and pushed her off.

"What are you doing?"

"I decided to forgive you and we can go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend." By now everyone was listening and staring at her.

"Well if you didn't get that little speech of mine I'll translate into dumb blonde for you. You are a slut, you don't own came between me and my twin sister! And my best friend when we were in sixth grade! But you taught me a lesson don't pick girls like you! For the second time! You, Tanya Denali are a slut!" Edward said. Tanya looked up at him through her lashes and said

"But Edward!We belong together! You are captain of the football team and I am head cheerleader. We are supposed to be prom queen and king."

"Tanya, I don't care if we are supposed to belong together. I belong with someone else. Anyone, just not you." At that Tanya stormed out of the room and all the girls stared lovingly at Edward probably wanting to be his next hooker. Alice and I looked into surprise and she said

"Did that storm bring us into the Twilight Zone?" Jasper laughed and just sat there and played with a piece of her hair.

"I don't know Alice but that was really weird. I wonder why he did that."

"But isn't it obvious Bella! He did it right before he was going to kiss you! And right after he kissed you. He obviously likes you, and he is looking over here but don't look now."

"Alice that was just a coincidence. He was probably going to do it then anyways."

"Whatever you say Bella. But you should know by now, don't bet against Alice."

"Ok. Alice. I won't, but I kinda like him too, but I don't want to forgive him yet, he doesn't quite deserve it."

"You're right Bella! I have an idea! We are going to make you irresistable! So he comes begging for more."

"Alice, we are trapped in school and no way to get out. Ecspecially to go to the mall."

"Silly Belly! You should know me enough by now to know I have a makeup kit and clothes in my locker!"

"Of course you do......ugh!" Alice laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Jasper can't you cocntain this overactive little pixie!"

"Sorry Bella, I won't be able to stop her." He said and chuckled. Great, what have I gotten myself into.

**Reviews! Please!**


	6. Makeovers and Falls

** Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy**

** with Christmas and New Years. So here we go!**

_Previously:_

_"But isn't it obvious Bella! He did it right before he was going to kiss you! And right after he kissed you. He obviously likes you, and he is looking over here but don't look now."_

_"Alice that was just a coincidence. He was probably going to do it then anyways."_

_"Whatever you say Bella. But you should know by now, don't bet against Alice."_

_"Ok. Alice. I won't, but I kinda like him too, but I don't want to forgive him yet, he doesn't quite deserve it."_

_"You're right Bella! I have an idea! We are going to make you irresistable! So he comes begging for more."_

_"Alice, we are trapped in school and no way to get out. Ecspecially to go to the mall."_

_"Silly Belly! You should know me enough by now to know I have a makeup kit and clothes in my locker!"_

_"Of course you do......ugh!" Alice laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me up._

_"Jasper can't you cocntain this overactive little pixie!"_

_"Sorry Bella, I won't be able to stop her." He said and chuckled. Great, what have I gotten myself into._

* * *

**BPOV:**

Alice dragged me out of the classroom, and as I was going out and turned to give Edward a last glance. He gave me an apologetic glance, I just gave him a mini smile and turned back to Alice. For some reason Alice got a bigger locker then everbody else, it was probably because she dazzled the principle into giving her one. This god damn pixie kept pulling my arm to get me to go faster. We finally got to her locker and she opened it and pulled out a huge makeup kit and a few hangers of clothes.

"Bella you're lucky that I have clothes in here that would fit you. I brought them just in case you tripped in lunch or something."

"Thanks so much Alice." I said sarcasticaly. Then she dragged me into an empty classroom and pulled the shade down. And then she started stripping me!

"Alice! I can do this on my own."

"I know that, but if I let you see them before you put them on you wouldn't put them on."

'Alice! Is it really that bad?"

"No Bella! You're going to look really pretty." After about 5 minutes Alice finally finished and she sat me down in a desk chair and got out her makeup. I stopped her hand before she could go in there.

"Not alot of makup please. I don't want to look fake."

"Don't worry Bells, you won't look like Tanya when I'm done. Now let go of my arm so we can finish this earlier." About 15 minutes later she was done.

"You're ready Bells! Let's go show Edward what you got. We can go to the bathroom first so you can see what you look like." We walked to the bathroom and I looked in the mirror. I actually looked pretty. I had on white jeans, goldish ballet flats, a grey striped u-neck shirt and over that a jean vest.

"Thanks Alice! You are amazing!"

"I know Bella! You look gorgeous! I can't wait to see what Edward thinks!" I looked in the mirror, satisfied and walked out of th bathroom, Alice led the way down the hall and she stopped in front of the classroom.

"Ok Bella. You got this! Just look confident!" She then opened the door and stepped in and waved at me to follow. I walked in the room and it got quiet. Everyone was staring and Tanya was glaring at me, seriously, if looks could kill... Edward was staring at me and I looked down and blushed and kept walking. Being the person I am I had to fall down in front of everyone for the second time today. I closed my eyes and waited to fall, but it never came. I looked up and I was staring into beautiful green eyes. Edward. I blushed madly, and looked down and Edward put me down, but kept his arm around my waist.

"Bells, are you okay?" He looked down in concern

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're still the klutz, I see."

"Edward!" I said and I smacked his arm. " I'm going to go sit with Alice and Jasper now."

"Can I come?" He said. I looked at him in shock.

"Sure, if you really want to." And he started leading me toward the table where they were. I guess that's a yes.

**Ok. Sorry it's so short I just don't know where I want to go with this yet. Does anyone have any ideas? Please tell me if you do!**


	7. NOT A CHAPTR HELP

Sorry I haven't updated in ahile...I'm thinking I might need a beta. Anyone up for it?

Message me and let me know. Thanks(:


End file.
